


The Last Update

by CyborgWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Iron Dad, Peter is dead, Post-Infinity War, Tony is sad, happy tries to be there, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: "I missed the last update."





	The Last Update

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I saw a post on tumblr by @arachnaboy where Tomy died and Peter left him voicemails to cope and decided to write the reverse scenario and post it to my @loki-for-tony sideblog.

 

Tony sighed at his reflection, straighening his red and blue tie. He didn’t need to. His sleek black suit was perfect as always. But it helped ease his nerves. Or at least he liked to tell himself that.

He took a long look into his own tired eyes, noting the bags looming underneath and quickly putting his shades on.

Bandaid on a wound, he figured.

“You screwed the pooch hard this time kid. It shouldn’t have been like this,” he whispered.

He cursed himself, feeling tell tale burning in his eyes.

“Dammit, not now.”

But he didn’t have time to fall apart because right then the door opened, Happy stepping through.

“Boss? It’s time,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft in a way that made Tony’s chest sink. This was hard for Happy too.

He strode out, clasping Happy by the shoulder in a quick show of solidarity he knew the other man would understand.

“Let’s go.”

Happy didn’t know what he expected when they went down to the garage. A restored antique car was not it.

He looked at his friend and boss with obvious confusion.

“Tony?”

Tony didn’t llook at him. Merely showed him the keys but didn’t give them to Happy.

“It was my dad’s. It got beat up. Had it in the garage for years and didn’t fix it till about six months ago.”

“Tony, do you think its a good idea to ride in-”

“In a hearse? Probably not. But I’m not riding. I’m driving.”

Happy sighed, not knowing why only knowing that for whatever reason, Tony needed it this way.

“Okay. I’ll be passenger today.”

Tony’s relieved smile put him more at ease.

They got in and the car purred to life, holograms dancing across the windshield.

Happy frowned. “This doesn’t feel like a classic.”

Tony huffed. “What do you take me for, Hogan, a barbarian? Obviously, I had to bring it into the 21st century.”

“Right.”

They pulled out and onto the road and Happy found the lack of music odd and disturbing.

Instead, Tony pressed a button Happy recognized.

“Tony, don’t do that to yourse-”

“I missed the last update.”

Happy’s mouth snapped shut. He knew better than Tony realized. If Tony didn’t listen to it yet it was because he couldn’t bring himself to.

“You have one voice mail from: PETER, HERE! Would you like to hear the message, Tony?”

“Play it, Fri.”

“Of course, sweets.”

Then a lively voice chimed through the speakers, warming and chilling them both in the same isntance.

“Hey Mr. St- uh Tony…”

Tony smiled, though his hands tightened around the wheel ever so slightly.

“So I think Happy and I are friends now. Can I call him that? He took me to the arcade after school. I think his cardiogram should look better now!”

Happy chuckled. “That kid…”

“Anyway, today I helped an old man named Stanley. He runs a comic book stand and it turns out, he has some of me! How cool is that? Well anyway, someone tried to mug him on his way home and I happened to be in the right place at the right time. He bought me a hotdog for my efforts. Oh and I’ve been helping Mr. Delmar at the sandwhich shop sometimes. He rebuilt it sometime ago. Best sandwiches in Queens!….”

There was a pause and they heard him sigh.

“So…I heard Cap is coming back? I know it has to happen and I know you miss your team. Even if you won’t say it out loud…still I hope you’ll be okay after everything that’s happened.The truth is you taught me a lot and I think I’m a better hero for it. You actually remind me of my Uncle Ben…”

Tony swallowed down the knot forming in his throat, and turned down the next road toward their destination.

“Before he…passed… he always told me that with great power comes great responsibility. I didn’t understand what he meant back then. But now I think I do. Even all these little things I do over time become so much bigger than me…than you… than any one of us. So thanks, Tony. I’m no Captain America or Ironman. I’m just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. And that makes me the Avenger I want to be… yeah… anyway I gotta go! I’ll talk to you later, Tony! Please don’t stress. I won’t be reckless… Much. Bye!”

The car stopped and the two men sat in silence. Happy stared out at the building in front of them the sign reading “Maria Carbonell Funeral Home”.

Happy turned back to Tony.

“You own a funeral home?”

“The Maria Stark foundation. We built it for families who lose people during crisis. Namely Avengers battles,” Tony replies without looking at him.

Happy sighed. “You ready?”

“No.”

But he stepped out of the car anyway, Happy following his lead always close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Prayers? Comments?


End file.
